The Detective's Wife
by AngelofMusicHidenoLonger
Summary: When Sherlock needs to have a false wedding for a case Molly is more then happy to oblige. But when John decides to prank the detective for his birthday, something goes terribly wrong. And before Sherlock and Molly can get the divorce paperwork, they have to wait a month, in which time they go undercover to a marriage seminar for troubled couples. Sherlolly. Triggers later on
1. Chapter 1

**So I posted the first chapter, don't know if I should continue it or not but here it is :)**

**Enjoy :3**

**(PS The inspiration for this fic in general was made by SomeoneOnThisWorld because if you go and read the Sherlolly-One Shots story I have she suggested that the first one-shot could be a sequel to a story and that got my brain working, so thank you for that :) And sorry that the cover looks funny I was tracing Molly and I messed up her nose a bit but I didn't want to go back and fix it because I had done a really good job on the rest, so yeah)**

* * *

Molly Hooper was about to get married, well-technically, but not really. Sherlock was doing a case and this murderer was most famed for showing up just after the newly wedded couple are announced newly weds and they shoot the groom. And Sherlock decided that he needed to fake his wedding to get the murderer, and out of all people he chose Molly Hooper to be his "bride".

"Hey Molly, I was going to put up a memory book of this just to blackmail Sherlock with it and I need your signature, right here." John says coming in and holding out a paper.

"Of course John." Molly says and quickly sighs the paper shoved in front of her.

"Great, thanks Molly." He says grinning like it was Christmas.

John smiles at the sheet of paper. '_Legal Marriage Document' _It was labeled. It was what a bride and groom were supposed to sign before they got married saying they were legally married. He snickers and runs it to the priest's office.

"Sherlock told me to give this to you." He says, handing her the vows.

"Oh, I thought this was supposed to be fake." She says.

"Him and Molly are practically engaged anyway, he decided that it would be a nice surprise." He says smiling kindly,

"Well, great, thanks." She says and then John goes out, it was some bit political thing for the rest of the month so they wouldn't be able to get the divorce papers for a month. Oh this was gonna be good.

"You may kiss your bride" The priest tells Sherlock.

Sherlock leans in to kiss Molly, as instructed, and he spots him. A man with the gun pointed and ready to fire right at him.

"Lestrade, back of the church, organ." Sherlock says and Lestrade jumps from his seat with Sally, Anderson laughing at how he didn't need to help. Once Lestrade has him in handcuffs. Sherlock straitens up and says,

"Great now thank you all for coming and Molly for-"

"Sir, you both signed a legal document of marriage you have to kiss her at some point." The priest says.

"Okay fine." Sherlock says and just as their lips met both of their eyes widen and they jump apart.

"WHAT?!" They both yell in unison. Causing John to smirk.

"I didn't sign a thi-" Molly starts but then she sees John sneering. "John Watson what did you do?!" She asks sharply.

"Got you both, oh God, really me making a memory book? Really?" He asks, causing Sherlock to turn red.

"Happy Birthday mate, you two are married for at least a month, and seeing as that the only people here are Lestrade, Anderson, Sally, you, me and Molly. To the public you are married, the press is already outside the church waiting for pictures of the 'newly weds'" John says grinning like a little kid at Christmas

"Wait why a month?" Molly asks, still looking mad.

"Because of some political thing you won't be able to get the document for you two to be legally divorced. And Molly your landlord stopped by, something about your rent and having to pick up your belongings and cat tomorrow morning." John says.

Molly's visibly shaking with anger. Sherlock looks at her, he knew that it was hard for her to even consider faking the marriage, but now that it was in full blown action and real, he knew she was not going to take this well. She did look stunning though, in the dress that his- Mummy had given her to wear because Molly's parents were long gone, either forgotten her(mother, terrible amnesia doesn't remember anything or anybody) or dead(father, of cancer).

"Wait, what about your flat?" Sherlock asks her.

"I'm behind on my rent and it didn't help when he found out that we were getting "married" so now he's sold my flat and I have to be out by tomorrow morning. This great, just great!" She says sounding so angry but so close to tears at the same time.

"There's always room at Baker Street." Sherlock says.

"Oh so I guess I'll just deck it on your couch until this month is over?" Molly asks.

"No, I have a double-" Sherlock starts awkwardly.

"Oh no, Sherlock under different circumstances maybe, but right now I can't even think-God this is horrible." Molly says putting her head in her hands and rubbing her temples.

"I'll sleep on the couch Molly." Sherlock says.

"Thank you, but we'll figure something out, now seriously, I need to change and get back so I can start packing. Where am I going to keep my bloody cat? And where am I going to live after this month is over, my flat's already sold so I have to save up for another one -" Molly starts.

"Molly! Relax, I'm moving in with Mary in a week anyway so you can take my room." John says gently placing a hand on Molly's shoulder, causing her to smile and then hug him thankfully. But that makes a feeling rise up in the pit of Sherlock's stomach.

"Can we just go and be on with our day, as said before Molly needs to pack and I need a case." Sherlock snaps suddenly and then walks out of the church, ignoring the press.

* * *

**Please Review with what you think about it so far, I love hearing feedback :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello friends! This is the next chapter, and let me just say that I am shocked over the feedback I've gotten in only 21 hours, already 34 followers, thank you so much, I'm shocked. But anyway, today I'm going to try posting _MULTIPLE_ chapters for you guys today because literally the only thing I have today is an indoor soccer game at 7 and I am so bored. (my computer isn't letting me anywhere near the website that I went on the most after my laptop broke because of this blockage/filter system on it.) So yeah! Hope you like it.

Enjoy :3

* * *

Molly packs up her things, moving her hair out of her face, she had just gotten her hair cut so that it had more shape for the "wedding" and now she was regretting it. Though it did look nice with the layers, side part, and slight bangs, she really missed her old hair.

"Toby what are you gonna do?" Molly says to her cat who has now jumped on top of a closed box. Her mobile rang and she picked it up.

"Molly Hoop-" She starts but then remembers when she sees her ring , "Molly Holmes." She says a bit like she was going to be sick, on a normal day she would be overjoyed to be married to Sherlock, but she had just explained the fake marriage to her boyfriend, and then he didn't believe her when she said the real marriage was an accident, so he left her.

"Molly it's Mary, do you need help with your stuff. Your husband and my fiance are out parading the whole of London leaving me with nothing to do and you with boxes to pack!" Mary says. "And how does it feel to say Molly Holmes when you answer the phone every day?"

"Horrible honestly, I thought that if this actually did happen I'd be happier, but I'm not. I'm sickened by it actually, the thought of being married." Molly says, closing another box and stacking it by the door, putting her phone on speaker.

"Well at least it's only a month."

"Or a year or how ever long it takes me to get enough spare cash to rent another flat." Molly grumbles.

"Well, you can always live at my flat for as long as you need to." Mary says. Molly snorts and says,

"And get in the way of you and John?"

"Shut-up." Mary says laughing.

"It's true." Molly says laughing as well and then there's a knock on the door. "Mary someone's at the door I've gotta go."

"Okay call me if you need help." Sarah says.

"Thank you." Molly says and then hangs up and walks over to her door.

Molly opens her door,

"Sherlock?" She asks.

"I'm here to help you pack! John says that I should help you and Lestrade had no case so here I am!" Sherlock says. Molly sighs and says,

"Come in, you can tackle the textbooks I'm gonna get started on the bedroom."

"Okay." Sherlock says and then Molly heads into her bedroom with a few boxes.

* * *

**Review how you liked that chapter, and if you have any ideas for what could happen later, because I'm open to all :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long to update, there's this orchestra that my county does and it's really really a big deal if you make it in, and I was in the top 8 scores out of my county and two counties around us and it was really fun. But an even funnier part is that there's a girl named Lulu HOLMES as our concert mistress and OMG I don't know why but I can't get over that.**

**Anyway here's the next update**

**Enjoy :3**

* * *

Molly plops on the couch of 221B and curls up with Toby, gently petting him,

"Oh Toby, what are we gonna do?" She asks

"I have to go undercover again, apparently there's a killer on the loose whose wife cheated on him even with going to the marriage seminars so I'm going to the one up north and I need you to be my wife." Sherlock says.

"I am your wife dummy." Molly mutters sighing.

"Well that is true technically speaking-" Sherlock starts but Molly cuts him off.

"I'm just about as happy as you are about this." She snaps, causing him to shut his mouth. She sighs and then says, "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap I just- I'm just stressed, they're giving me two months off of work because of the 'wedding' and then I get kicked out of my flat because I use the money I have saved for school. I'm getting my PhD. in pathology online, which reminds me I have to finish writing my term paper." Molly then grabs her blue laptop computer and turns it on opening her web browser and a word document. She puts on her glasses and pulls her hair into a ponytail. She then grabs two textbooks and a notebook and gets up to get a glass of water and an apple. Sherlock watched as she jumped right into working, amazed at how quickly she could go from wanting to do anything but work, to going into full work mode. He knew the reason she was going back so late for her PhD. She was busy at St. Bart's with him and his cases.

Sherlock watches her work for a good three hours and then she finally notices that he's watching her.

"You don't have to watch me, I'm almost finished. I just have to put in two more paragraphs, draw my conclusion and I'm done. I'm top of my class right now. Even the people at the actual school campus, the professor called me and sometime this year I'm supposed to be going there to give a presentation that I submitted online that he said was the quality of something a professor would make to teach his class. So I'm going in to face all of the other PhD students and apparently 'show them how to do work correctly'" She says taking a long sip of water and a large bite of her apple. Sherlock could tell that she was proud of her work, but very horrified of presenting in front of a large class.

"You'll be fine, now about going undercover with me?" Sherlock asks.

"Sure, what the hell why not." Molly says going back to her work almost instantly after that. Sherlock sighed and went to his mind palace.

John arrived home and it was totally silent. He at least expected some arguing but nope, everything of Molly's was unpacked and in it's rightful place. He walked up the stairs and saw Sherlock sitting contently, his head rested by Molly's lap and feet in the air on the arm of the couch obviously in his mind palace while Molly was reading a book. It baffled him that they were quickly so comfortable with one another. He sighed and then sat in his chair with the paper ready to read calmly when suddenly a tabby cat with a blue collar that had a silver bell jumped on his lap and pressed it's front paws against his chest.

"What the-?" John starts but then sees the tag behind the bell. "Toby Hooper. If found please call Molly Hooper." and then it listed Molly's mobile number, work number, and home flat number. He sighed and then pet the cat, causing it to purr and curl up in his lap.

After hours Sherlock sits up and then says,

"Ah ha!" getting up and walking over to his experiments.

"Finally!" Molly says closing her book. "I can stand.." She says getting up and saying, "Sorry John I'm gonna steal my cat from you."

"It's-achoo- fine-achoo!" John says.

"Are you okay?" Molly asks picking up Toby and placing him on the coffee table.

"Slight-achoo- cat allergy. Nothing-achoo- serious." John says and then goes over to the medicine cabinet and takes a pill. "I'm supposed to take these every day for my dog and cat allergy but I've never had a dog or a cat." He says

"Oh sorry, I could keep him in the closet, just give him a few toys, a lamp, a bed, food and water, and you've entertained him for days." Molly says.

"No it's fine Molls, really." John says going to sit down again

"You sure?" Molly asks.

"Yes Molly I'm sure." John says.

"Molly if we're going to go undercover you have to start packing."Sherlock says. John looks at Molly and she says,

"He needs to go get a killer that comes to large marriage seminars and he needs a wife. Oh wait that's right, I am his wife." She sighs and then looks at him and says, "John Watson when this month is over I may just kill you." and walks to go pack her clothing. Leaving John laughing and Toby coming and curling up on his lap. John sneezes and pushing him down says,

"Get off me you damn cat!"


	4. Chapter 4

**In honor of valentines day I am updating the majority of my stories because they're all romance-y so why the heck not! I'm sick with nothing else to do but get better by tomorrow *yay***

**Enjoy :3**

* * *

Molly sets her luggage down in the hotel room, a three day train ride with Sherlock had been everything but pleasant. He was constantly bored which meant annoying her, causing her to snap which ended up in both of them yelling and eventually having the conductor coming in and asking if they needed two different compartments. Maybe this marriage seminar could help her and Sherlock not just catch a criminal.

"Molly I wish to have this bed." He starts heading for the double.

"No." she says simply.

"What?" He asks,

"There's only one bed Sherlock. We're going to have to share, I am not going to sleep for a month on the couch. Neither are you." Molly says and Sherlock huffs and says,

"Fine, if we must. Now we have to go to the seminar meeting and sign in that we have arrived and attend the first day's meeting." Molly nods and says,

"Okay but let me take a shower and freshen up a bit." Before grabbing some fresh clothing and walking to the bathroom where she starts a shower.

~0000000000000~

Molly finishes curling her hair and then clips two strands from the front in the back with a butterfly pin her sister had given her in honor of the 'wedding'. She was wearing black skinny jeans and a red sweater shirt that was a slight v-neck, but she had a black tank top underneath as to keep everything sensible. When she walks out of the bathroom after putting on her lipstick she finds Sherlock in his usual suit with his phone out, texting John or Lestrade.

"Ready to go, do you have our passes they sent you?" She asks and Sherlock nods before they head out the door.

Sherlock turns to Molly and says,

"Now Molly, in order not to draw attention to ourselves we have to act like we still have a savable marriage. As if we are still slightly in love as you would say. Which means no unnecessary or out of character yelling." Sherlock says,

"Yes Mum, now come on, you wanted to solve this mystery so badly, let's go." Molly says and then they walk into the sign-in for the convention.

Molly looks around and sees all sorts of couples. Some holding hands and others shooting daggers at each other with their eyes. She looks at Sherlock and he looks around the room quickly deducing every single person in the room. When his eyes fall on one person he moves closer to Molly and gently brushes his hand against hers. Molly is about to say something when a woman in a business suit, that had a pin with her name tag on it comes up.

"Hi! I'm Carrie and I'm one of the specialists! What are your names?" She asks.

"I am Sherlock Holmes and this is my wife Molly." Sherlock says gesturing to Molly who smiled and waved.

"Nice to meet you both, now I presume you have your passes?" Carrie asks. Sherlock hands them over to her and she says,

"Okay, now please enjoy the first evening of the convention. All we ask is not to make too much of a scene." Before walking off.

Sherlock didn't like the looks that people were giving Molly. She had dressed up very nicely tonight, and looked very pretty. But he had deduced the men in the room and found that most of them looked right to Molly, and he didn't like that.

"Sherlock, are you sure we should be doing this? I mean you could have brought Sally-" Molly starts in a soft voice looking down at her hands. Sherlock sighs and says,

"Molly, you know Donovan hates me. And you are the only other woman other then John's wife-"

"Wait Mary and John are married?" Molly asks,

"Yes, they eloped just before our 'wedding' that's why John was moving in with her. It was obvious, Mary was wearing the wedding ring while she was helping you get ready. John also might have mentioned something about it somewhere along the lines." Sherlock says. Molly nods and then notices somebody staring at her. A man, not too much older then herself or Sherlock. He had bright red hair and glasses with the thick square frames. Everything about his appearance to Molly screamed artist, as her sister was an artist.

"Um, Sherlock I'm going up to the room." Molly mutters.

"Okay, I'll be up in a bit." Sherlock says before leaning down and placing a gentle kiss on Molly's lips. Molly doesn't respond, because she knows that if she does then she'd be even more heartbroken when this month ended. "It's for our cover." Sherlock mutters. Molly nods and then turns and leaves.

~000000000000000000~

Sherlock sighed and turned around and started wandering around,

"Sherlock Holmes! Never thought I'd see you again, I'm Ronald Degas. We went to High School together, we were in the same math class!" A red headed man said coming up to him and holding out his hand. Sherlock examined him and went through his mind palace for a face, and I pulled one up. Ronald Degas indeed he was in my math class. He had a reputation of dating one girl while having feelings and sharing a bed with another. Which now doesn't seam to have changed.

"Yes I am Sherlock Holmes." I say.

"So not even two weeks and you're already here with your wife. Molly her name was-"

"Contrary to the belief of the press, Molly and I have been married for well over six months, we decided to have the large service for all of our friends until a few days ago." I say, following the cover plan that was written out inside my head.

"Yeah, well if you two are having trouble, and not to be rude but just tell her that if you and her ever split, to give me a call." He says.

"Mr. Degas you are married with three children I believe that my _wife _would take no interest in a man who is currently married to one woman but bedding two other." I say before turning around and heading up to the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**So here's another update. The beginning may be a bit depressing, but I think you guys'll like it. Or how it ends up at least **

**Enjoy :3**

* * *

Molly stood out on the balcony looking at the sea, it was cold but she honestly didn't care. She let the cold and the wind wrap around her like a blanket. It reminded her of home, she had grown up in a cold town, the next one over to be exact. Maybe she could pop in for a visit on a free night. She let her hands take her phone and dial her mother's number.

"Hello, Margret Hooper." A kind old voice said,

"Mum?" I ask.

"Who is talking?" The voice asks sweetly,

"It's Molly, Mum, your daughter. I just got married, didn't you get my wedding invitation."

"I don't think that I have any children." She says. Molly's heart breaks again, she hated it that her mother didn't remember her. Even if they had a patchy relationship, Molly still loved her mother.

"Mum, it's me. Please try and remember. Molly. Your youngest, I came after Patty, but before James."

"I don't know who your talking about. Maybe you have the wrong number. I would love to help you find the right one. Who were you trying to reach?" She asks.

"Mum, please. Remember me, or try. I'm sorry I said all those horrible things after Dad died."

"I don't know what you're talking about, my husband is alive. He's on a business trip though." She says. Molly sighs and then lets a tear fall down her cheek as she hears Sherlock come onto the balcony.

"Molly?" He asks.

"Is that your name, Molly. That's a lovely name." The old woman says.

"In a second Sherlock." Molly whispers.

"Sherlock, Sherlock where does that ring a bell. I remember hearing about him. Is it Sherlock Holmes?" The old woman whispers. Molly smiles and says,

"Yeah, Sherlock Holmes, my husband. We just got married Mum, that man I always fancied. We're on our honeymoon and coming by."

"I remember somebody telling me about Sherlock Holmes once. A lovely woman named Molly, like you. She was very pretty, had long brown hair and studied dead people. She was very open with me, even though I rarely knew her." The old woman says,

"That was me, Mum, I'm gonna pop for a visit soon, just write this down and study it please."

"Okay I will, why are you calling me Mum. I have no children-"

"No please just write this down. Children: Patty, Molly, James. Husband:David, died of cancer. Accident on 10/10/09, causing you to loose your memory with severe amnesia. And then just please study it, try to remember."

"I will dear, now I have to go, my lovely neighbour is coming to have tea. You should come and have tea tomorrow too!"

"Okay, I'll try." Molly says before the old woman hangs up.

Molly sighs and brings her phone down hanging up, and wipes the tears away from her eyes,

"I don't know why you keep trying. She's more then likely never to remember who you or your siblings are for the rest of her life." Sherlock says causing Molly to turn around and face him.

"I keep trying because she's my Mother and I love her. It breaks my heart seeing her so helpless. She doesn't remember anything related to us. Not me or Patty or James. My Dad too. And I just want her to remember. Because if I ever get into a relationship in the future after this is done where I can have children, I want her to see them. And I want her to maybe even possible see her grandchildren grow up knowing they're her grandchildren! You don't get it Sherlock, you just don't, after the crash she's been miserable. The one time I did visit her she remembered that her cat died. And she cried like her mother had died. I don't want her to have to go through that when she realizes that my Dad's dead too, at least not without somebody there!" She says before sharply going inside.

"Molly-" Sherlock says. But she turns around,

"I am going to go over there tomorrow and help her remember. I'm going to show her the photo albums and school pictures and everything like that! And you are not going to stop me Sherlock Holmes!" She says through gritted teeth before walking to the bathroom and locking her self inside before washing her face.

~0000000000000~

Molly smiles as the cab drives into her hometown. Sherlock was at the second day for the convention in the morning, he hadn't made Molly go because he knew that she wouldn't go no matter how hard he tried. She decides to get out at her old High School and walk to her mother's house from there. She looks around and waves at people that she thinks she knows until she sees someone stop and say,

"Why is that Mousy Molly Hooper or are my eyes deceiving me?" She grins and turns around to see her best friend Gary behind her. She laughs and says,

"Gary?" Before the two run to each other and hug in a welcoming embrace

"Oh Molly Hooper, I thought I would never see you again after you left for that fancy job and man in London!" Gary says.

"Well I'm back, not for long. My husband and I are in the next town over-"

"Molly Hooper is married?" Gary asks.

"Molly Holmes, well I'm not sure for how much longer." Molly says,

"Wait in the next town over there's a marriage convention for troubled-Oh Molly." Gary says.

"No Gary it's not like that, it's complicated and I don't want to explain it. Anyway you and Riley?"

"Hitched last summer." Gary says, smiling.

"I'm so glad for you! You two were dating for how long?"

"Seven years before we sat down and had the marriage talk." Gary says.

"How did your parents react?" I ask. He sighs and says,

"Not so great actually. I mean they came to the wedding and have offered their support. But they really avoid talking about or to Riley ."

"Oh Gary I'm so sorry." Molly begins.

"No no, I understand , I mean in their eyes they're finding out that their only son isn't interested in woman after all the years they thought I was dating a woman. I just never really expected them to look so disappointed. I mean I am a grown man, almost 35 years old." Gary says. Molly hugs him and says,

"Well, I don't care, a human is a human no matter who they love. I mean I fell for the biggest git in history, and people judge me all the time for it. I got teased and picked at because I loved him, but hey, here I am today. Married to him-technically." Gary laughs and says,

"Thank you Molly. Oh how I've missed you!" and the two hug again.

"So where are you headed?" Gary asked.

"To my Mum's, I'm going to make her remember this time, I talked to her on the phone last night." Molly says causing Gary to laugh,

"Well good luck Molls. Whenever it's convenient just come on down to my flat, we moved into the one just beside the elementary school." And then the two friends go their separate ways.

Molly walks up the steps and then knocks on the door,

"Oh hello dearie! Are you the lovely lady I talked to on the phone last night?" The old woman who answered asked. She had light silver hair but other then that, looked just like Molly except for the eyes.

"Hi Mum, and yeah. I called last night telling you that I'm coming 'round today."

"Molly right! You're married to the man with the funny name!" She says. Molly smiled.

"You remembered!" She said.

"Of course I remember. You're always calling me. I have you saved in a contact. Along with all those people you told me about." The old woman said. Molly smiled tears in her eyes. "And I have a picture, of a grave, I think it's my husbands." The woman says looking confused. Molly steps in and then takes her stuff off and says.

"Mum, let's go get some tea yeah? And we can sit down?"

"Why are you calling me Mum?" The woman asks.

"I'll explain, just go to the sitting room and wait okay?" Molly asks. The woman nods and goes to the room.

* * *

**I'd love your reviews :)**


End file.
